


Friends in Low Places

by weedviant



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Pining, Underage Drinking, drinking your feelings away, drunk jer, i didn't bother formatting this as a fic format, shamchat rp, so its in rp format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weedviant/pseuds/weedviant
Summary: Jeremy gets dumped at a party, and then he drinks his feelings away, leaving Michael responsible for him.





	Friends in Low Places

Dumped. At a party. Great, yes, exactly what Jeremy needed. After the Squip-cident, Jeremy and Christine dated briefly before mutually deciding it would be better if they were just friends. Partially because Jeremy started realizing he got a fluttery feeling in his chest whenever he was around his best friend. Then Jeremy started dating Brooke. He was at a point where he was desperate to push away the awkward feeling of liking his best friend. It’s not even like he liked Brooke much. At first. But after a while he thought he felt something (keyword: thought). But at the party that Jake hosted towards the end of their junior year, Brooke dumped him. Said she never really felt anything and she was sorry. Said she liked someone else. Jeremy nodded and went with it. But it hurt. So what did he do? He got drunk. And when Jeremy Heere gets drunk, he gets horny and a bit emotional.

Michael stood in the corner of the room. He didnt really didnt want to be here, but he heard Jeremy was going and he could f help but follow. He had seeing him less and less when Jerdnh had started dating. So there he was standing in the corner with a red solo cup and watching a bunch of drunk teens try and dance.

Jeremy had been stumbling around drunkenly, trying to find something to do that wouldn't him sad. But Brooke seemed to be everywhere. Maybe he was going crazy. And then, he saw Michael, and his face lit up like a child on Christmas. "Michaeeel!!"

 Michael bit his lip and looked to Jeremy. He put on a small smile. "What's up, Jer." He waved to him. "How are you doing?" He asked. As Jeremy got closer he he could smell the alcohol.

Jeremy seemed to scrunch up his face at the initial question, and just brushed it off, flinging himself onto Michael. "I missed youuuu!" he giggled. "Mikey! Youuu are my favorite person everr!"

"I haven't heard you say that in a while." He sighed. "I missed you too." He wrapped an arm around Jeremy to help him stand up, as he was swaying and putting almost all his weight on him.

 Jeremy smiled, nuzzling his face into Michael's neck. There was a solid few seconds of silence before Jeremy blew a raspberry against Michael's skin, giggling like an idiot.

Michael yelped and pushed Jeremy away. "W-what are you doing?" He gasped, his face very red. "Y-you're..... Drunk." He said to Jeremy, but it was more to remind himself.

"Mmmm I don't know," Jeremy hummed, leaning his chin on Michael's shoulder, causing him to hunch over a bit awkwardly. "I'm not suuuper drunk. I think. I don't knowww I just want to be around youuuu!"

"Dude, youre only saying this because you are drunk. You would much rather go off and date someone you dont know much about than hang out with me." He huffed. "Really Jeremy...maybe you should be doing this to someone else." He said bitterly. He loved Jeremy so much, and his heart was sore. He tried to push Jeremy away.

"No!" Jeremy said, clinging tight to Michael. "I only wanna be with you, right now.. no one else... everyone else sucks. They're sucky. I wanna just... be with youu."

"Jeremy stop!" He yelled. "Seriously, I can't take this. You...you left me okay? Without saying anything." His eyes teared up slightly. "I missed you so much. A-and every time I see you with someone else I was to run."

 Jeremy felt his heart hurt, his chest tightening to a point where it was hard to breathe. "I-I'm here now.. I'm nnnot going to leave.. I'm not w-wwith anyone else.. Michael.."

Michael wipped his eyes and sniffled. "I um...what do you mean Jeremy? Not with anyone? You're dating like everyone in fucking school." He sighed, not looking at him. "I just..." He gave up.

Jeremy frowned, stumbling back slightly. "I-I'm not... dating everyone.. I'm not.. I was dating.. Br... but... I was..." Jeremy suddenly let out a tiny sob, swaying a bit in his drunken state.

Michael's brain told him to just walk away. He left him before, but his heart wouldn't let him. "I'm sorry." He walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back. "I'm sorry."

Jeremy clung onto Michael's shirt, heaving out sobs. "I just.. don't know what I did wrong.. s-she dumped me.. e-e-everyone dumps me.. a-and nothing works.. the s-squip didn't work a-and nothing worked before and nnnnothing work n-now and.."

"J-jeremy...." He tried to get his attention. "Jeremy!" He shouted again. "These are highschool fucking relationships. Not all of them are going to work. You and me both know you didnt or really love Brook." He sighed. "Jeremy what's going ln with you?"

 

"I... I don't know I..." Jeremy knew it'd be bad to admit his suppressed feelings now, even if he was drunk, but it kind of poured out of him without him fully realizing. "I just.. Michael you're just so perfect and I-I-I haven;t been able to stop thinking about you.."

Micheal shook his head and teared up, looking Jeremy in the eyes. "Don't you dare." He hissed. "You can't do this to me. Just stop. You're drunk." He cried. "Its not real. A-and in the small chance it is...wait till you're sober. You...you owe me that much."

Jeremy felt himself start to cry again, and he buried his face in Michael's shirt, hiccuping and crying. He was a pathetic mess, and he knew it. He knew Michael was right.

Michael wrapped is arms around Jeremy and hugged him tightly as he cried. He kissed the top of his head. "Do you want to stay over at my place? I can help you with your hangover tomorrow."

 Jeremy sniffled and nodded against Michael's shirt. "Y-yes please," he choked out, trying to catch his breath. He shifted his weight on his feet slightly, causing him to stumble as he tried to regain balance.

Michael rushed to catch Jeremy and held him up. Without saying anyrhing, he helped him to his car. He got in and started it. "We have to get some water in you before you go to sleep."

Jeremy stumbled along with Michael to the car, slumping into his seat and fumbling with the seat belt for a few moments, nodding at Michael's directions and humming something as a response. "Caannn we get slushieeess..?" he tried meekly.

Michael rolled his eyes and smiled softly. "Fine, we'll go through a drive through." He drove through one quickly and got a blue and red slushie. "Which one do you want, Jer?" He asked, starting to drive, with the drinks still in his lap.

Jeremy cheered a bit, pumping his arms up and accidentally letting his fists collide with the roof of the car, and he giggled. Once they got the drinks, he pursed his lips before saying, "Blue pleaasee..!"

Michael handed over the blue slushy. "Please don't spill or choke on it." He pulled up to his house and sat in his car waiting for Jeremy to finnish his drink.

Jeremy nodded a bit, holding the drink in two hands as he sucked on the straw. He forgot to take into account that he shouldn't drink too fast, but he did, and after a moment, he scrunched up his face as his head throbbed.

Michael laughed. "I hate how cute you are." He whisered. "Are you almost done?" He asked louder. "Oh and when we go in, I need you to stay quiet. I dont want my parents thinking I'm taking someone home...um if you known what I mean."

 Jeremy nodded a bit, sipping the slushie a bit as he listened. He finished it and giggled. "Pshht! It's just meeee. Your parents love meee. It'll be fineee!"

Michael got out of his car and helped Jeremy out of the car. "I'm serious, Jer. I'm not supposed to bring drunk people over...even if its you." He sighed, holding Jeremy up by his waist and stopping in front of the door. "Promise me."

Jeremy pursed his lips a bit, like he was thinking about it for a minute. Then he nodded a bit, trying to seem very serious (but he had this childish look within there). "Okay. I promiseee. But that means you too! So shhhhh!"

Michael took in a deep breath and nodded. "Shh." He held his finger over his lip. He opened the door carefully and started leading him to his room.

Jeremy tried to be quiet. He really did. But everything triggered some emotion for him, and he was wobbly on his feet. So he tripped over himself, and then he started giggling, and then he gasped because he giggled, and then he tripped again and bumped his leg on the stairs, and then he started crying because he made noise and he panicked.

Michael freaked out and quickly shoved Jeremy into his room. "What the hell is going on!?" He dad yelled. Michael winced. "Sorry dad, I stepped over the cats tail and fell on the table." He waited for a responce. "Just fucking sleep." He father hissed. Michael let out a sigh of relief and rushed into his room. "I should have fucking stuffed something in your mouth." He growled, throwing a pillow at him.

Jeremy was partially laughing and partially crying, his hand cupped over his mouth, choking out apologies through his jumble of emotions. "I-I didn't mean to," he whispered.

"I know you didnt but please...stop laughing and crying." He sat down next to Jeremy. "I dont want them coming in my room. Especially right now...lets get you to sleep okay?"

Jeremy nodded weakly, taking some deep breaths to get himself to stop. "O-okay.." he choked out quietly. Then he gasped quietly. "Do I get to sleep in your bed?"

Michael nodded. "Yes, and wesr my clothes because you smell like you spilt at least three beers on yourself." He went to his closet and grabbed a pair of shirts and a sweater. He threw them to Jeremy. He then changed himself, putting on some sweatpants and no shirt. He crawled into bed.

Jeremy grinned a bit, letting out a small "yay" as he got hit in the face with the clothes. He tried pulling his shirt over his head, getting stuck at one point but managing to shimmy out, pulling on the sweater, and then changing his jeans for the shorts, before finally crawling into bed with Michael, almost instantly cuddling up to him.

Michael his his face in his pillow as Jeremy snuggled up next to him. "You're a pain in my ass, Jer." He turned and faced Jeremy. "You're lucky I love you." He whispered, snuggling up close to Jeremy. Hey, if Jeremy was going to wake up and not remember anything at least he got tonight to sleep with their arms and legs intertwined.

Jeremy giggled and let out a small yawn. "Yayyy.. you love me..!" he giggled happily, snuggling closer to Michael. "I love you toooo..." he said, before closing his eyes and fallu silent. And after a few moments, small snores were leaving the boy.

Michael watched as Jeremy quickly fell asleep. He ran his hand gently through his hair and kissed his forehead. "I hope you don't remember this in the morning." He said softly and then fell asleep.

~

Jeremy woke the next morning, squinting at the bright lights and groaning, a sharp pain in his head. "Ow.." he groaned, burying his face back in the body he was snuggled against. That's when he realized it was a body, and he pulled back again to see Michael. His cheeks got a bit red as he tried to recall what had happened.

Michael was a deep sleeper. He didnt wake, but when Jeremy moved away Michael huffed and pulled Jeremy close to him again, kissing the top of his head. "Stay." He whispered.

That only made Jeremy's heart start to beat wildly and his mind start to race. What the hell happened last night? He remembered getting dumped, getting drunk, finding Michael, getting rejected, and then Michael said he was going to take him home.. that was all he could remember. Jeremy looked around a bit, noticing his and Michael's clothes from last night were on the floor, and he was wearing Michael's stuff... oh god, wait, did they...?

Michael felt Jeremy move around and his eyes fluttered open. He yawned. "Are you feeling okay? Last night was...interesting. Are you hurting anywhere?" He asked, letting go of Jeremy and moving away so they weren't touching anymore. "We almost got caught by my dad." He said, very vaguely.

That made Jeremy shoot up out of bed, his eyes wide and his face flushed. Of course, sitting up so fast did wonders to his head, and he felt incredibly dizzy. He looked around a bit more before looking over at Michael was a very confused and anxious expression. "...huh?" he squeaked pathetically.

"Oh...um...shit you dont remember anything last night." He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Its okay we didnt have sex or anything. You were just really really drunk." He said softly. "Sorry." He muttered, hugging his knees to his chest. "You can...leave if you want. Your clothes are down there."

Jeremy let out a huge sigh, flopping back down next to Michael. "No... I-I was just worried that I did something dumb and ruined this friendship or something... that's all..." he mumbled groggily, turning and wrapping his arms around Michael's waist. "Thank you.. for taking care of me, I mean."

"No problem." He sighed, slightly pushing him away and moving away. "Yeah, dont want to ruin our friendship." He said coldly. "Now you can go out and find someone else to date." He practically hissed. Michael just hated everything, all his emotions being toyed with.

"I... Michael..." Jeremy said, sitting up and grabbing his arm. "I meant it in like... I didn't want you to hate me. I didn't--" He took a deep breath and shut his eyes. "Listen I.. I meant everything I said last night, and I know you probably don't believe me or you think it's gross or something or I don't know-- I don't know what you think, but... I... god, okay, I'll do whatever as long as you don't.. leave me. You're my best friend, Michael, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Michael looked to Jeremy and just stared at him. "You...do you even remember all you said last night? I...god this is all a mess." He whispered running a hand through his hair. "I love you so so much Jeremy. Ive loved you for years and you left me. This...this past year I've been all alone and it hurts...it fucking hurts!" He cried softly. "I just...I can't watch you go off with anyone else anymore... I can't be a friend you crawl back to after you get your heart broken, when I'm always here just watching you."

Jeremy swallowed the lump in his throat. "I remember up until the car ride, then it got foggy--" He cut himself off when Michael started talking again, feeling his breath hitch as the other poured his heart out to him. And all Jeremy wanted to do was kiss him until he felt better. But would that be an appropriate thing to do right now? He had no idea. He could feel his stomach churning, but he forced himself to ignore it as he took Michael's hand. "I'm not... I don't want you to just be a friend I crawl back to.. I... god, Michael, I love you so much, I have, I will, I--" And suddenly he burped and cupped a hand over his mouth. Bathroom. Bathroom now.

Michael saw the look in his eyes and quickly got up and held Jeremy's hand. He brought him to the bathroom and sat him sat him next to the toilet. He then went through the cupboards grabbing a few things for Jeremy to take once he was feeling a bit better.

Fuck hangovers. Jeremy felt like shit. He hated getting sick. He felt gross, it was gross, and for some reason, he always cried when he threw up. He wasn't exactly sure why. Once he'd finished emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet, he flushed it away and leaned back against the wall.

Michael filled up a glass of water and sat down next to Jeremy, handing it to him and holding out his hand with a few pills. "Take these." He said softly, wiping the tears from Jeremy's face.

Jeremy smiled weakly, taking the water and pills, downing them quick before sighing. "Thanks..." he mumbled, closing his eyes and absentmindedly leaning into Michael's hand.

"No problem." He smiled softly, leaning in and kissing Jeremy's forehead. He hoped to god that, that wouldn't backfire.

Jeremy's face flushed a bit red and he let his eyes flutter open, looking up at Michael with a gentle gaze and small smile.

"I really do love you." He smiled softly back at him. "You were being a pain last night though, even if you looked cute." He teased.

Jeremy giggled weakly, placing his hand over Michael's. "Well, that's kinda my fault for, y'know, drinking so much.." he muttered sheepishly.

 "Yeah..." He mumbled. "I missed you a lot, Jer. You hurt me a lot too, but...I still want you. I want to do all those stupid couples stuff like dates and hand holding, but...you would have to be my boyfriend. If you want to."

"Michael Mell, there is nothing more I would want," Jeremy said, shifting so he was holding both of Michael's hands. "I know I hurt you... and that wasn't okay. At all. But I... don't want to hurt you anymore. I just want to make you smile. All the time."

**Author's Note:**

> and that's when it ended
> 
> if you're the michael and you want credit, hmu


End file.
